Empire Earth/Stone Age
For the Stone Age for Empire Earth II, see here. '' The '''Stone Age' (50000 BC - 5000 BC) is the second age of Empire Earth and first age of Empire Earth II. Empire Earth Overview: It unlocks several new buildings, units and improvements. It also allows fishing, which means that more food is available. The previous Epoch is the Prehistoric Age. Next epoch is Copper Age . Units: *Citizens The cornerstone of any striving empire, citizens are critical throughout the epochs, building and repairing structures and collecting resources. They are not suited for combat however, and their attack is purely for hunting. *Canine Scouts A basic scout unit, Canine scouts cannot attack (unless given an attack value in the scenario) but they can move trough forests and are fast moving. *Rock Thrower A very basic combat unit with a shock attack. Rock thrower isn't a very strong unit compared to the clubman, but makes up for it with a ranged attack. *Clubmen Mainstay of the small armies of prehistoric age. Clubmans have a shock attack. *Spearman These units become your mainstay in stone- and copper ages, over the clubman. It's pierce attack is effective against shock units. *Sampson This unit will be your first siege unit. It can only attack buildings, but it's good unit in it. *Slinger Your first archery range unit. Slingers have arrow attack, which is effective against spearmen. They can also attack over obstacles. *Priest A religious unit that can convert enemy units, and later buildings, to your side. They are especially effective in prehistoric-stone age, with no universities around. *Prophet A religious unit, that can cast calamities. Prophets can give effective support against most enemy threats, but are hindered by temples. *Fishing raft This vessel is not intended for combat, but instead, allows you to gather fish, boosting your food gathering. *Transport raft These vessels can carry 10 units, allowing you colonize new areas and land troops. *War raft Your first combat vessel, Very effective for stopping other rafts. Buildings: *Settlement A very important part of your empire, settlements work as drop-points for resource carrying citizens. Populating it with 5 citizens turns it into a town center. *House Unlike in Age of Empires, houses in Empire Earth do not increase your population capacity, but instead, increases the morale bonus, gained by units and towers inside the radius of an town center or capitol. *Barracks The most basic unit producing building available, barracks provide you with infantry units throughout the game. *Archery Range From this structure, you will produce your main ranged units, until Renaissance age. *Dock This structure will provide you with most naval units, and can also heal friendly naval units, as well as serving as drop-off point for fish rafts. *Temple This building allows you to recruit priests and prophets, as well as researching and protecting you from calamities. *Tower Purely defensive structure, tower attacks any enemy unit that comes to its range, including naval units and submarines. Category:Epoch Category:Needs Infobox